Pea
Pea (Kokoru) is a mysterious girl who can only be seen by people from Oliver's world. She usually comes to help him out when he really needs it. Pea is also a magic user, and when the Ashes fall from the Manna spell and render the airship crew into monsters, she cures them easily with the spell "Sanckify"(Sanctify). Gallus is her father. However, because he dresses as the Rooster Zodiarch she calls him Doodle-Doo. Appearance Pea has short green hair and blue eyes. She wears a white dress with white shoes. Background Ten thousand years ago, Pea lived with her father, The Wizard King, in the advanced civilization of the Kingdom of Nazcaä. She wanted for essentially nothing and was the apple of her father's eye. However everything came to a sudden change the day her father passed away in his sleep. Once her father passed away, she was made Queen Cassiopeia of the kingdom of Nazcaä, and as she was young and inexperienced, she was placed under the guidance of the Council of Twelve. However the Council began to quickly drive the state of the country into peril, and as Pea grew she was left ignorant of the affairs of her kingdom and without confidants to warn her. Her only friend was her parrot, Apus. One day, she overheard a guard talking of people starving in the streets and unable to buy bread due to poverty. She sought to involve herself in the affairs of the state to help or to reveal if they were really driving the country to ruin. The council, worried that if she found they were truly running the country she would reveal this to the populace, chose to humor her wish, but keep the more sensitive matters from her. What's more, they began to use her as the scapegoat for all decisions made by the council in the event that they were to flop. Delighted, a now grown Cassiopeia spoke in prayer to her father at her happiness to be involved and spoke of her goals to rid her world of war and famine. She had learned "an ancient spell with the power to end all suffering". However, once she cast Manna, every man, woman, and child in her kingdom turned into beasts, and she herself was unable to age or die with her kingdom. The Council, the Guards, and her ladies-in-waiting had all disappeared and left her completely alone. She sealed her memories in flowers which were later found in the Black Crystals by Pea, revealing her story. She had done so in the hope that whoever found them would come looking for her as she waited endlessly in Nazcaä. The years went on and slowly ate away at her sanity due to the loneliness. At some point, she was visited by a version of her younger self. Wrought with guilt, she banished her from her sight, leaving her in Motorville and unable to be seen by anyone visiting from her original world until she was returned by Oliver. It was at this point that Cassiopeia became the White Witch. She summoned forth her Council of the Zodiarch, modeled after the very Council that had left her country in ruin, and praised the spell Manna, saying that it would destroy the world so that she could begin it fresh and anew, without the blight of the past mistakes. However, Gallus, the spirit of the deceased Wizard King, was sealed within the wand Astra, and was created into the Zodiarch as well under the guise of working for the White Witch. He began working with Pea in the hopes that he could help save his daughter's older incarnation. However, their efforts alone were not enough. When Pea was banished to Motorville, she brought with her a branch of the Nazcaän sky tree, which once given to Oliver provided him considerable power. Years in the future, the same Old Twig would be bestowed to Evan, the old heir to the throne of Ding Dong Dell and future king of Evermore. This branch would then be used by Evan as his kingsbond with Lofty, his kingmaker. Category:Characters in Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Humans